Making it up to you
by VincentNguyen1
Summary: Kendall wants to make it up to Jo for not asking her to the school dance in Big Time Dance.


**This is my first ever story for fanfiction, just to let you all know. I simply just want to start writing. Feel welcome to give me tips and advice. I'm just trying to increase the low amount of Kendall and Jo stories currently out there. **

**This story is about what happened between Kendall and Jo after the school dance in the episode Big Time Dance.**

After the dance, the boys of Big Time Rush along with their dates got on the limo ride back to the Palm Woods. Kendall and Jo sat on one side of the limo with Logan and Camille, while Carlos and Stephanie sat on the other with a lone James who successfully got away from the angry mob of girls that chased him during the entire dance. Upon arriving at the Palm Woods, the boys split up to go their separate ways for the night. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos went to spend their remaining time with their dates, while James went to bed to rest for the night. Carlos and Stephanie went to the lobby while Logan walked Camille back to her apartment. Meanwhile, Kendall and Jo went to the pool for some alone time together. The couple took shelter in the tents by the pool.

"Did you have a great time at the dance", Kendall asked as pulled out a chair for Jo to sit on.

"Yeah I did, thanks to you", Jo answered as she sat down blushing a little.

As Kendall took a seat next to her, the couple sat in silence for a while avoiding each others eyes but still looking at one another from the corner of their eyes. Both were too nervous to say anything because the two had just not too long ago officially became boyfriend and girlfriend and would now have to talk about their relationship. They sat there listening to the sounds of crickets chirping and the noise the pool filter made.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you to the dance earlier', Kendall said breaking the silence. "I just thought we were already a couple".

"Don't worry about it, I had so much on my mind before that I didn't put much thought in our relationship" Jo replied.

"But I want to make it up to you", Kendall said as he finally looked at Jo who also looked back.

Then he leaned in closer to Jo and looked directly into her eyes, so that his green eyes met her brown eyes. They were so close that they could feel each other breathe and exhale.

"And how are you going to do that", Jo said managed to say nervously due to Kendall's closeness.

'This", he said as he pressed his lips onto hers, kissing her.

At first both went into shock at the thought of kissing one another, as it seemed unreal to them but then their eyes closed as they began to accept the kiss. After what seemed like hours, they broke apart for air with both of them having huge smile plastered on their faces.

"Thanks that was nice", Jo managed to say, blushing as she said it.

"Want to do it again?", Kendall asked trying to sound calm. Jo nodded eagerly.

As they leaned in for another kiss, Jo's cell phone rang from inside her purse which was in her lap. She excused herself as she got up, clearly disappointed from being interrupted from another kiss that she was really carving for. She walked several feet away from the tent so she could talk privately with her caller.

"What's going on", Kendall asked as Jo returned to the table with a disappointed look on her face.

"That was my mom, she's wondering when I was coming home", Jo answered with a disappointed tone.

"I'll walk you home". Kendall said as he offered her an elbow.

"Why thank you", Jo said as she accepted it by wrapping her arm around his.

It took several minutes until they reached Jo's apartment. The couple had decided to take their time walking there so they could enjoy their remaining time together.

"Thanks for the amazing night Kendall", Jo said as she reached into her purse for her keys.

"Wait, where's my good night kiss", Kendall asked smiling proudly.

Jo giggled then leaned in to peck Kendall on the lips. Then she lightly pushed Kendall, ushering him to go home so his friends and family start to wonder about him.

"See you tomorrow?", Kendall asked eagerly.

"Definitely", Jo answered.

With that Kendall walked backed to his apartment with a huge smile on his face but he wasn't the only one, Jo walked into her apartment with also a huge smile on her face. It was definitely a good night for the both of them.

**There you have it, my first ever story for . Please give me some feedback or advice to improve my writing. I have all summer to write stories. This is for all the Kendall/Jo fans out there.**


End file.
